mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire
Anneli Heed (Swedish; S1E26) |headercolor = #FFF159 |headerfontcolor = #FF8A18 |cutie mark = Profile of a stylized phoenix}} Spitfire is a Pegasus pony and the captain of the aerial acrobatics group, The Wonderbolts. She makes her debut in Sonic Rainboom, and her name is first used in The Best Night Ever. She and Soarin' are the first two members of The Wonderbolts to be named on the show. Spitfire is a term denoting a person with a fierce temper. The Supermarine Spitfire is also the name of an iconic British-produced Allied fighter aircraft used in the Second World War. __TOC__ Appearances Spitfire first appears in Sonic Rainboom, where she is one of the celebrity judges of the Best Young Flyer Competition; later in the episode, she gets knocked out trying to save Rarity from falling to her death. Although Spitfire is female in the original version of the show, she is given a male voice in the PolishOnly in Season 1. In Season 2 she is given female voice., HungarianOnly in episode 16., European PortugueseOnly in episode 26. and Brazilian Portuguese dubs of the show. In The Best Night Ever, she recognizes Rainbow Dash at the Grand Galloping Gala and asks her to hang out with The Wonderbolts. However, she is too distracted by other ponies to pay much attention to Rainbow Dash. She participates in The Wonderbolts Derby in Sweet and Elite, who comes in second to Fleetfoot. In the episode "Hurricane Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash mentions that Spitfire is the captain of The Wonderbolts. Later in the episode, she supervises the other Pegasus ponies as they create a waterspout, and seems impressed by their efforts, even though they did not break the record. .]] Her most recent appearance is in Wonderbolts Academy, during which her voice has a higher pitch and is raspier than it is in Sonic Rainboom, The Best Night Ever, and Hurricane Fluttershy. This is the first episode to show her cutie mark, three licks of flame resembling an abstraction of a phoenix. She acts as the drill sergeant of the Wonderbolt Academy and challenges the cadets to push themselves. She is impressed with Lightning Dust's showboating and makes her team leader, not noticing or perhaps not caring that Dust achieves her record-breaking times by putting other ponies in harm's way. Rainbow Dash confronts Spitfire about Lightning Dust's recklessness and Spitfire does not see the problem, so Rainbow Dash quits the academy; Spitfire, howeve r, is angry, claiming that she was not given a chance to respond, catches up with her, and tells Dash that being a Wonderbolt is about "pushing yourself in the right direction", which Dash has shown she can do. She makes Rainbow Dash the team leader and strips Lightning Dust of her rank, giving it to Rainbow Dash, and perhaps kicking Lightning Dust out of the academy. Other depictions A partially translucent miniature collectible of Spitfire was leaked in early August 2012. A trading card featuring Spitfire and Soarin', released between the second and third seasons of the show, lists Spitfire's cutie mark as a yellow lightning bolt which matches the symbol on all the female Wonderbolts flight suits.ThePonyArtCollection tumblr post (2012-07-02). Accessed on July 2, 2012 My Little Pony mobile game description Spitfire is the captain of the most talented flyers in all of Equestria, the Wonderbolts. Quotes Gallery :Spitfire image gallery Notes References it:Spitfire sv:Spitfire pl:Spitifre de:Spitfire es:Spitfire Category:Pegasus ponies Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Celebrities Category:Female characters